The Graydeath
by Alflame stream
Summary: la continuacion de Deathberry, cuando un final habia terminado, la realidad era que no era asi, las cosas darian un giro para todos, y quizas la cosas serian peor para una persona en general.


Un dia hace 5 años la noche en que uno pensaría que solo la lluvia seria la que normalmente arruina un buen sueño, o quizás lo vuelva mas placentero, podría cambiar la vida de muchas personas, esta historia comienza esa noche donde la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki, daría el giro mas inesperado de su vida.

—Estoy muerto, debo dejar de salir tarde del trabajo — dijo Ichigo Kurosaki quien regresaba del trabajo de abogacía, ya que se especializo en ello en la universidad —necesito tomar un baño e ir a dormir.

Ichigo entro a su casa y noto que Karin estaba estudiando muy tarde tambien, mientras que Yuzu estaba dormida ya que tuvo tambien un dia agotador, para Ichigo la vida era muy tranquila desde ese punto, su padre tambien quien estaba tratando de afrontar los últimos días de su vida ya que su salud comenzó a deteriorarse bastante debido a que su momento estaba cerca pero el ya lo sabia de antemano no se lo tomo tan apecho y decidio pasar los últimos días con su amada familia, los amigos de Ichigo ya tenían su vida hecha, pero en su caso quizás debía comenzar a sentar cabeza, pero el era necio ya que hace tiempo perdió el interés amoroso en su vida, por lo que la sorpresa de esa noche seria algo que no se esperaba jamás.

Esa noche después de bañarse y tratar de dormir había un ruido en su puerta de enfrente donde las hermanas de Ichigo se percataron de ello, mientras Ichigo comenzó a escuchar un ruido que lo comenzó a molestar.

—El que esté haciendo ese ruido ¡que se calle! — dijo un Ichigo muy molesto, ya que tuvo un dia agotador, pero en ese momento las hermanas de Ichigo lo fueron a despertar.

—Ichigo ¡ven a ver esto! — dijeron Karin y Yuzu quienes estaban sorprendidas de lo que encontraron afuera de su casa.

—Tranquilas, díganme que sucedió es alguna emergencia —Ichigo comenzó a preocuparse mientras comenzaba a bajar y al abrir la puerta, la tormenta que estaba afuera era fuerte pero lo que Ichigo vio frente a el era una pequeña canasta con algo que se movia cubierto por una sabana y un rastro de sangre que dejo a Ichigo sorprendido — esto no puede ser.

Karin corrió afuera a buscar si había algun rastro de que hubiera alguien cerca, mientras Yuzu encendio las luces, mientras Ichigo reviso dentro de la canasta y al quitar la sabana la sangre se le helo mientras notaba que era una bebe con una nota a un lado y parecía que la bebe estaba bien, algo que noto Ichigo, es que su cabello tenia una parte de su pequeño mechón de color blanco y lo demás era negro, esta se puso a jugar con la mano de Ichigo mientras él no sabía cómo reaccionar, Karin al volver vio a la bebe en donde su reacción era la misma que Ichigo, Yuzu noto que era mejor entrar y comenzar las preguntas después, un rato había pasado y la bebe solo se la pasaba tratando de salir de la canasta, por su puesto Karin y Yuzu le pusieron ropa, mientras Ichigo leia toda la nota y se dio cuenta del origen de la bebe, Yuzu por otra parte comenzó a ver que la bebe era muy sonriente y juguetona, la pregunta de Karin fue muy directa.

—¿hermano tu crees que ella sea? —dijo una Karin quien ya suponía la respuesta, pero su hermano solo se quedo pensativo un momento mientras Yuzu seguía jugando con la niña, esta fue a la cocina a preparar algo para la bebe, mientras ella solo dijo —mejor revisen si hay que cambiarle su pañal.

Ichigo noto que ella a pesar de todo si parecía tener un cierto parecido a una persona que el conocía, asi que al cargarla, comenzó a sentir una sensación familiar, mientras la bebe se sentía feliz con el, Yuzu solo le pregunto a Ichigo.

—¿Dime tú crees que tenga un nombre ya?— mientras Yuzu revisaba si la canasta tenía algún indicio esta noto que tenía una parte escrita —aquí dice Shi, bueno supongo que es una parte de su nombre, es mejor que se lo pongamos completo, yo diría que por su cabello hagamos la combinación de ambos.

—me parece que esta niña necesita algo de comer, ruge su pancita, tu eres mi pequeña, de ahora en adelante siempre serás mi pequeña adoración, Shigure, yo soy tu papi, y nunca te dejare sola, siempre que llores aquí estaré, por qué no importa que suceda, siempre te protegeré, mi pequeña hija —Ichigo comenzó a llorar tratando de no asustar a la bebe, mientras Karin y Yuzu le abrazaron, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante, Ichigo tiene una de las responsabilidades más grandes de su vida, la paternidad.


End file.
